


Secrets and Teenage kicks

by Acidbuk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Before Prom Night, F/F, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidbuk/pseuds/Acidbuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Moment in time as Alex and Kara prepare for high school prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Teenage kicks

**Author's Note:**

> **Declaimer:** I don't own Supergirl I make no money from this. Don't sue me. Thanks  
>  **Rating:** This story is rated T For Teenage under ESRB Ratings, (PG-13/12A using British Broadcasting Film Classification (BBFC) Ratings) and is suitable for most audiences with some themes I Wouldn't consider particularly explicit unless you are very easily offended but if you are a minor or this is not your thing that's your cue to click the back button or proceed at you own caution. – past this point consider yourself fairly warned. 
> 
> **Notes:** Bare in mind I'm British and we don't really do “prom” as a thing so if I screw up some of the minor details you'll have to forgive me.

Kara sat on her bed of their shared room pensively biting her lip. She  _ hated _ this time of year. She was used to being the wallflower just like Eliza had told her to be, not really applying her Kryptonian intellect enough to excel nor slacking off enough really draw attention from any of her superiors. Kara Danvers was deliberately mediocre and did everything to avoid standing out. 

She understood the need to keep her powers a secret, especially after Jeremiah disappeared, but the overprotective streak of the elder Danvers kept her socially isolated, other than Alex she had no friendships with anyone outside of the house because she couldn't be herself. Normally she was okay playing the outcast, the slightly clumsy and awkward “Kara Danvers” that had become her second skin, drilled into her over and over again that it was for her 'own safety' but this time of year when all of her peers were picking out prom dresses and waddling around like a clutch of ducklings in their social cliques, the quiet sniggering, and laughter behind her back. “Kara the ugly duckling”, “Creepy Kara”. “Kara the freak”, “Kara who's only fiend is her 'sister', who doesn't really want her anyway” it strained her patience more than usual.

Kara knew that Alex lived with the quiet disappointment of her mother. Kara lived with being smothered and blunted into someone she wasn't - a triangle trying to be fit through a circle by someone that thought they knew  _ better _ . They both had their crosses to bear. While from Alex's point of view, when it came to Kara and Eliza it was all sugar and treats but truth be told she would have taken the quiet disappointment over this suffocating feeling because as horrible as that was, at least it was  _ honest _ . It was better to be hated for who you were, than 'liked' for a lie Wasn't it?

Kara stiffened as her enhanced hearing picked up the heartbeat of her favourite human, approaching the door, adjusting her glasses and using her X-Ray vision she watched as Alex hesitated at the door if only for a moment before the brunette stepped inside. 

“You okay?”, Alex asked, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. 

“Yeah”, Kara replied trying not to sound wistful. 

“Sure”, Alex said, “Come on spill”, she pressed.

“Just Prom stuff”, Kara finally said looking away. 

“It won't be that bad”, Alex said crossing the distance and sitting on the bed next to her.

“Easy for _you_ to say”, Kara protested; “Your going with Mr Action Pants”.

“You _really_ need to stop calling him that”, Alex laughed. 

'Mr Action Pants' or 'Tommy' as he was better known was on the high school Karate team and was the idyllic fantasy of almost every girl in high-school – Handsome, extremely fit and with a bad ass pony tail, Chuck Norris 'action jeans' and 'bad boy' attitude that he wore like a badge of honour just  _ daring _ someone to make fun of it and Alex had asked  _ him _ to her Senior Prom making her the envy of almost every girl in high-school and shifting the ever volatile political dynamic of popularity in her favour. 

“Billy is a decent guy”, Alex said in reassurance. 

“Oh sure”, Kara replied, rolling her eyes; “and he asked virtually _every_ other girl in school and got turned down first. I was _literally_ last on his list of potential dates”, she added in frustration, nerdy, science club Billy in his dungarees and bow-ties, It wasn't that Billy was even that terrible but he was even _more_ of a social outcast that she was and Kara had still been his last resort. “It was me, or Mrs Davenport”

Alex chuckled and draped an arm around the blonde Kryptonians shoulder.

“I still don't know why I can't take _you_ as a date”, Kara murmured. 

“Because my mother would _freak_ out?”, Alex supplied matter-of-fact.

“Ugh”, Kara answered in a throaty noise that resembled a garbled expletive, “On Krypton this would never even have been an issue”

“Kara, we're not _on_ Krypton”, Alex threaded her fingers with the blondes in a gentile reminder.

“I know”, Kara said, the plea in her voice was almost heartbreaking and was surprised when Alex shifted her weight to stand, pulling the blonde to her feet away from the bed. “What are you doing?”. Alex answered with a soft smile as she pressed play on the CD player they shared and then pulled Kara close against herself, resting one hand on the small of he her back the other on a hip and letting the Kryptonian rest a head on her shoulder – even if Kara was the taller of the two.

“We can't go to prom together, but nothing says we can't dance alien girl”, Alex said as they swayed gently to the music. It was the closest Alex had been to her in days and it felt like Alex had been deliberately distant lately, going out of her way to ask 'Action Pants' to Prom, inviting him over to the house flirting with him like a boyfriend in front of Eliza and the way he _looked_ at Alex, the small physical gestures a touch here, a graze of fingers there. It made Kara want to punch him in his prefect teeth.

“I just wish Eliza would stop fawning over Action Pants”, Kara murmured. 

“She isn't _fawning_ ”, Alex chuckled, tracing patterns with her fingers on Kara's flesh under the oversized grey cotton T-Shirt.

“She baked him cookies, Alex, _cookies_ ”, Kara stated as if it was some magical fact of the universe that mothers baking their daughters prom date cookies meant some kind of approval for marriage.

“Okay, maybe she overacted a _little_ bit”, Alex conceded.

“She _really_ wants grand-children...and definitely one that isn't head over heels for-”

“Kara, ears”. Alex cut in. a warning that they had thin floors and that Eliza was most likely in the Kitchen, even if she was almost certainly through half a bottle of wine by now.

“Sorry”, Kara said, clamping down on the rest of her sentence strangling it into a murmur and pulled Alex tighter, the warmth of her body heat seeping into her own, moving her head from where it had been resting in the crook of the brunettes neck and pressing her lips against the shell of Alex's ear. “You've just been so distant lately”, her voice low and barely above a whisper; “I _miss_ you”

“I'm being _careful_ ”, Alex returned, equally quiet the breath against her ear, rising the hairs on the back of her neck. 

“I wish we didn't have to lie”, Kara murmured.

“I know, which is why _you're_ not lying. _I_ am”, Alex stated firmly; “besides I am a _far_ better liar than you”, she added with a small smile, placing a trail of small kisses down from the blonde Kryptonians ear, along her jaw chasing her mouth.

“I _shouldn't_ like that...”, Kara agreed, leaning in and turning her head so that their lips met, lingering soft and pliant before pulling back; “...I kind of do a bit though”. Alex smiled and Kara leaned in for another kiss and they danced closely enjoying the warmth that had been sourly missed even as the music stopped they continued to sway to a tune only they could hear.

“Girls!”, Eliza's voice from down stairs resonated through the floors; “Pizza is here!”

“Coming Mom!”, Alex called out, finally pulling away even as Kara gave her a megawatt range smile the promise of food and closeness of her favourite human pushing away all of her previous anxiety.

They both trundled downstairs one running after the other.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** As a child of the 80's I can tell you 'Chuck Norris Action Jeans' were very much definitely a thing. Ah the magic of the 80's. I figured they were popular enough that there would still be pairs floating around.


End file.
